


after hours

by bulletthestars



Category: Football RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Lukas fuck. (Some time after their PR thing for Mercedes before the German gp '13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	after hours

'Missed me?' Nico asks. There's that smile on his face, and it does funny things to Lukas. He can't help but smile in return.

'Yeah,' Lukas says. He's got his hands on Nico's hips, and Nico's straddling him, hands on his shoulders. Lukas looks up at Nico, studying his face. There's that look in Nico's eyes, and it's something that Lukas doesn't get, something he doesn't think he'll ever get. He doesn't really know what this is, to be honest.

Nico slides his hand down Lukas' neck and Lukas shudders beneath his touch. He stills for a moment, eyes assessing, and Lukas wonders what he's thinking, there're about a million thoughts rushing through his head but he's pretty certain none of it is the answer to the look in Nico's eyes. 

They're friends. Sort of. Nico leans in for a kiss, and then he's making quick work of Lukas' shirt, and it isn't long before Lukas finds himself with his jeans and underwear pushed down to mid thigh. His clothes are digging into his skin, it's mildly uncomfortable, but at the same time he's got Nico above him, panting as he rocks his hips forward, rutting against him.

Lukas groans, Nico's got his hand wrapped around his cock, and it's hot skin against skin. There's definitely some form of attraction, and Lukas has always known, with his hand lingering on Nico's back or shoulder, always wanting to go lower, lower. Nico had always known too, and Lukas remembers how it had been like a couple of years back, when Nico had cornered him and whispered 'I know what you want' in his ear. Lukas still remembers how Nico's hot breath had felt against his skin, and the memory sends shivers down his spine.

There's something about Nico that draws Lukas in. He tries to figure it out, but the more he thinks about it the less he knows. There're silly tweets to one another on twitter and sillier texts to one another, but when they see each other it's a matter of time before the scramble to the nearest toilet begins. Maybe it's just a friends with benefits thing, and Lukas knows that this isn't going to work out, but he has what he has and he'll take it and enjoy it for what it is. He cups Nico's neck, and Nico leans closer. He kisses him hard and when Nico parts his lips, Lukas pushes his tongue in, tasting him like he'd never get another chance to.


End file.
